Standing at the Edge of the Earth
by Frostmourne
Summary: Every time she visits, she has to go home. And he has to spend every last minute of her visit with her. VH One shot


**Title: **Standing at the Edge of the Earth

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone from Vision of Escaflowne. Too bad…

**Author's Note: **This is just a try, k? I hope it doesn't humiliate me too much. This is a song fic and the song I used is entitled 'Standing at the Edge of the Earth'. I don't know who sang it but I just hear it from my bro and from the radio sometimes. **This is dedicated to all V/H fans and of course those who supported my D/H fic (Intruder Alert). You know who you are. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think. ^_~**

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Merle run away from us, eyes brimming with tears she dared not shed. Hitomi made Merle promise not to cry because of her.

She just smiled at Merle's retreating form. Perhaps she's thinking of how much had changed since the first time she set foot in this place where her very own home shone in the sky, side by side with its moon. I can remember that she and Merle didn't get along that well at first but that changed. Everything changed.

"You will come back again, right?"

She looked at me, her raven-haired prince, and smiled faintly. "Of course, Van. I always come back. And you'll be here right? Coming back again and again to fetch me when I return."

I nodded. I always hated this part of her visits. And as cowardly as it sounds, I can't stand it. "Well, since I need to do many things, I guess I'd just go now."

She nodded and hugged me, whispering in my ears. "I'll come back. I will, Van."

When she withdrew, I just knew that my eyes were shinning with the emotions that played havoc inside me. I know she was sure that it wasn't because of the Mystic Moon and its moon's light. She always knew me, even more than I know myself. 

She smiled half-bitterly and half-amusedly. And I know for sure in my heart what she is thinking. I know that never in her first stay here did she expect that she'd be able to be close to anyone especially me. After all, the first time she saved my life, I was very arrogant and unpleasant to her. But now…

"You're not about to cry, are you?" She asked in a teasing voice.

I looked away. I hate crying. But if I stay here, I know I will break down. I don't want her to go back especially not after I had a dream about her last night that she's never coming back. "I'll go now. The blue light's a quick trip. You wouldn't need me standing here like some fool."

**I knew that this moment would come in time**

**That I'd have to let go and watch you fly**

**I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside**

"Van, at least quit being so grumpy," she said, still teasing me. "It's almost as if you really want me to leave in a snap of a finger. What? You're going to throw a party after I go?"

I sighed. "Why do you make things difficult?"

"Me? Make things difficult? Hey, you're the grumpy one here."

My eyes met her green orbs. Those eyes never seemed to cease enchanting me. I loved her eyes as much as she loved my wings. And I wish I could just keep her here with me and stare into those mystic eyes and find her soul, unite my soul with hers.

"It's really obvious that you want me gone," she continued in a mock hurt voice. "Fine, go and fly then. I'll just stand here for a while and watch you go like you're the one leaving and not me."

It's strange. I never thought I'd be so attached to someone that I can see them so striped of their mask, so bare without their barriers. I know that underneath that happy mood she's trying to pull now, this is hurting her as much as it is hurting me.

**Are you searching for words that you can't find**

**Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie**

**Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye**

"You know, maybe I have to find ways to tie you down."

She stopped her chattering and looked at me. I thought she would be mad at me for being so… aggressive. But she smiled at me then, taking my words as a joke and twisting it to be one. "Ropes wouldn't hold me down. If it did, maybe I wouldn't be able to visit here. My loved ones back on Earth are always out to watch if I'd disappear again and again."

"So that's why your visits are becoming so rare as time goes on."

"Yeah." She clasped her hands behind her back, looking very much like the short-haired girl of the Mystic Moon I met so long ago. "But as I said, I'll come back. You know that, don't you?"

I stepped closer to her and tread my fingers on her now long hair. "I know. And I'll wait, no matter how long it takes you to come back."

She laughed. "What if I come back after fifty years?"

**So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**

**Hoping that someday you'll come back again**

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday**

"By that time, you'll have the amusement of seeing me fly here with a cane for later use when I land."

She laughed again. I love when she does that. It brings me hope.

"It sounds to me that you would have a family in tow. A big family at that."

I couldn't help but smirk. She's trying to make me tell her that I… I have feelings for her and I wouldn't want a family that she's not in. But I'm not good with words, she knows that pretty well. And yet, she still plays with me at times.

"Maybe. But don't worry. I'll make sure that you'd meet every single one of them, from my wife to my children, and even to my grandchildren."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Van."

And we fell silent then. It was awkward and I didn't know what to say, what to do…

**Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say**

**I don't want to let you leave this way**

**I want you to know that I stand right by your side**

When I couldn't take the silence, I just lost it. "You could stay with me forever."

She looked at me and shook her head. "You know I can't."

"Of course you can. Just stay and don't ever go back to the Mystic Moon."

I know it sounded selfish. I just… I'm just growing tired of feeling this pain whenever she leaves me again and again. I couldn't even feel happy when I see her return without wondering when she'd go and leave me again, without wondering when she would come back… or if she would come back.

"Van," she said softly. "You don't know how hard it is for me to leave you."

"Then don't leave," I said, not caring if I sounded commanding.

"But it is also hard for me to leave all those people I love back at home. I want to stay but I… I have to leave." She unclasped her hands and hugged me again. "Please understand."

**And I know this may be**

**The very last time that we see each other cry**

**But whatever happens know that I'll…**

I hugged her back. And it was so hard to keep myself from giving in to tears. Again my mind raced with the questions I've been asking my self since the very first time she went back to the Mystic Moon.

Why did it have to be a girl who's from a world that's so different from all that I knew? Why did it have to be a girl who I can't keep with me forever?

I may never find the answers to those questions and even if I did, perhaps I wouldn't even understand. But I know… I don't need to understand because it's just this feeling that makes everything alright. It's this very feeling I have for her that makes me hope even at the worst times that somehow, we'll pull through.

Perhaps this is the reason why every time she had left me to go back home, I still came back again and again to this place outside Fanelia, where she first landed with me long ago. Perhaps this is the reason why I continue to hopefully hold on to her even when I know I can't have her by my side all the time.

"I'm sorry for being demanding." I forced back my tears and tightened my hold on her. "I'll wait… forever."

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**

**Hoping that one day you'll come back again**

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday**

**You'll come back to me**

**I'll be praying for whatever it's worth**

**Believing that one day you'll come back to me**

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**

**Hoping for someday**

"I know."

She drew back and her tears glistened in her eyes, unshed. And I know it mirrored my eyes perfectly.

"Perhaps next time, I'd get to keep you longer, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

**And I know this may be**

**The very last time that we see each other cry**

**But whatever happens know that I'll…**

A blue light descended from the sky and she started to float.

"I'll come back, I promise," she said as she floated away.

I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it, my wings had spread and flapped in the air. I flew after her and reached my hand out.

She smiled and reached her hand out to meet mine. And in the last moment that I touched her hand, I knew my feelings for her well enough. I knew that it wouldn't disappear even if we don't see each other anymore.

And as she drifted away and our hands slipped gently, I smiled back at her, silently telling her I will keep my promise.

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**

**Hoping that one day you'll come back again**

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday**

**You'll come back to me**

**I'll be praying for whatever it's worth**

**Believing that one day you'll come back to me**

**I'll be standing at the edge of the earth**

**Hoping for someday**

The blue light disappeared, taking her away from me.

But it doesn't matter, for whether she comes back or not, I will still wait for her, I will still love her.

**Waiting for someday**

**Believing in someday**

**Praying for someday**

**I'll be…**

That's my promise to her and even to my self…

**Longing for someday**

**Clinging to someday**

**Cherishing someday**

**I'll be…**

And that is a pact worth eternity…

**Thinking of someday**

**Dreaming of someday**

**Wishing for someday**

**I'll be…**

I know for sure…

**Living for someday**

**Counting on someday**

**Knowing that one day…**

Till then, my Hitomi…

**I will see you**


End file.
